Don't Worry About Me
by Mickeymouse4everz
Summary: Just don't worry about me. Go and make new friends, and, even though it hurts to say it, maybe you'll even end up replacing me with someone else one day.


A/N: Expect to see a Halloween story too. I'd suggest listening to "Movies" by Alien Ant Farm, because this short fic is what it's inspired by.

Happy 50th fic birthday to me!

* * *

**KYLE'S POV**

It had just started off as a normal day. I was going to go to Stan's house, as usual, until something made me stop cold. There was a moving van in front of his house. "What the hell?" I whispered to myself and went in.

"Oh hello Kyle!" Stan's mom greeted. "STAN! YOUR FRIEND'S HERE!" Stan walked down, rather slowly.

"Hi Kyle," Stan said, although he seemed sad.

"What's wrong, and why is there a moving van in front of your house?" I asked immediately.

"...I'm moving..." Stan admitted. I stood, frozen in shock.

"What do you mean, moving?" I asked.

"I mean that I'm moving,"

"To where?"

"To some far-away place named New York,"

"But why?" I asked, and Stan kicked invisible dirt with his shoe.

"Dad got a job promotion..."

"...okay," I said and turned around to leave. Stan grabbed my shoulder though.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To that pond." I said. I was going to head there...to think about how life would be without Stan. Kenny isn't enough help to help me with Cartman! I guess I'd just have to deal with it.

"I'll come with you?" Stan suggested. I shuffled out of his house.

"I'm sure you'll be busy." I turned him down and made my way to the pond.

* * *

It was peaceful there, albeit lonely. Like all those sad scenes you see in movies, I threw a rock into the water and sighed. Just a half hour ago, I was having a pretty good day;I was ready to play video games or watch TV with Stan, then go see a movie with Kenny. Oh! I pulled out my phone and texted Kenny.

**"Canceling."**

**"Why? :("**

**"Stan's moving. need alone time I guess."**

**"Stan's moving?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Fuck."**

**"I know."**

I didn't receive a text back from Kenny so I stuck my phone back in my pocket and stared off into the distance. I must have been there for a good hour, just sitting on that same log. Events had escalated quickly today. Well, I guess I'd have to suck it up and deal with it. I could always Skype Stan or something like that...

It just won't be the same.

* * *

"Kyle?" Stan called out. I turned around from my spot on the log.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I'm sorry,"

"Why?"

Stan looked surprised and flustered. "Well...for moving,"

"It's not your choice," I said. I had calmed down quite a bit from those shocking news earlier.

"I just wanted to apologize I guess," Stan said after some silence. He sat down next to me.

"Don't worry about me," I said. Stan turned around to face me.

"What?" He asked, and I repeated what I said.

"Don't worry about you?" He asked. I nodded.

"I can live," I said. To my horror, Stan's eyes seemed to gloss over.

"I didn't say that I can." He said in a wavering voice. I patted his back.

"Just go on Stan. Make new friends," It really hurt me to say this, but I actually did say: "and one day, maybe you'll find a new super best friend," I said. I hated to admit it, but I almost started crying, simply because Stan could probably find a replacement for me, Kenny, Cartman, maybe even his girlfriend, Wendy.

"I don't want to move!" Stan said hysterically. I made a face that looked exactly like this: (._.). "I don't want to have to make new friends! I don't want to leave everyone behind!"

"Just don't worry about me. Don't worry about Kenny, Fatass, or...that's about it. Just don't worry about us. Have fun,"

"You make it sound like you want me to go away." Stan accused.

"I'm just saying to not worry about me."

* * *

**AIRPORT**

Everybody came along to see Stan and his family off, including most of the fourth grade, and their parents. While Stan was getting attacked with hugs from people, I discreetly slipped a note into his bag, then hugged him goodbye with the rest of the crowd.

"Bye Stan." I said. I hugged him one more time and watched his family board the aircraft. My family stuck around talking with Butters' family, so Butters just sat down on one of the airport seats while I wondered if Stan had received my note.

* * *

AIRCRAFT (STAN"S POV)

As I reached into my backpack for a bag of chips, I felt a little piece of paper. I was weirded out! I didn't remember bringing any paper. I unfurled it and read it.

_Dear Stan,_

_Don't worry about me. :)_

_- Your super best friend forever, Kyle_


End file.
